Your Song, Our Song
by Sable Ever Lasting Shadow
Summary: Sable Til Alexandros, twin sister of Garnet Til Alexandros, is setting out to find out more about herself. To remember a boy that always appears in her dreams, let's see how her destiny shall unfold.  Chapters are being edited so expect to see changes.
1. Chapter 1

I was wandering around, it was raining and I was lost. I saw a boy with silver hair and deep ocean blue eyes in front of me. He held his hand out to me. For some reason I took it, even though I didn't know this boy. A blue light surrounded us then everything went black. I woke up laying on the ground, I put my hand on my forehead and felt a horn there. I didn't pay any attention to it and sat up looking around me. I saw tall mushroom like pillars. Everyone around me all looked the same. I found the boy sitting on a rock looking down at the crystal blue lake. He turned his head to me with a smile and walked to me. I stood up and looked around a bit more before turning to him and asking "Where am I?" His smile grew wider then he said "Your home, you're on Terra." I tilted my head slightly confused. He lightly grabbed my hand and said "Come on, there's someone I want you to meet... Again" Again...that's what he said I wonder if I had been here before. We walked through a room with a giant crystal that has a bunch of people standing around it. Then we walked down into what looked like a lab. People that looked like the others outside were in these pods. The boy called out then a old man with a long beard and black armor came out and looked at me for a moment. Before I could say anything he grabbed my horn and yanked it right out of my forehead. I started screaming and crying with pain. My hands covered my forehead to try to stop the bleeding but it didn't help. The boy yelled at the old man before grabbing one of my hands and pulling me away. My hand kept slipping a bit from the blood on it. He pulled us to the rock he was sitting on earlier and helped me onto it before getting on it himself. "I can't believe that bastard, I am ashamed to call him my father." He looked at me with soft eyes full of concern and worry. He asked me "Are you alright?" I took my hand away from the wound in my head shaking and it continued bleeding. He put his hands on the side of my face and kissed the wound, then the bleeding stopped. I looked down at my reflection in the water and it was completely healed. I looked at him with a smile before hugging him. "Thank you." He only smiled before hugging me back. I felt myself dozing off a bit, before I fell completely asleep I asked him "What's your name?" He looked down at me smiling

"My name is..."

I woke up from my dream from the sound of Queen Branhe yelling about something. I looked at my twin sister Garnet who was still asleep. I grazed my hand across her cheek making her wake up. She groaned a bit snuggling under the covers more and looked at me."Good morning Sable." I smiled yawning "Good morning Garnet, Brahne's yelling about something again." She only giggled, too tired to laugh. I was cold and I snuggled more under the covers too."Uh, Sable?"I looked over at Garnet and she said "Your tail is tickling my leg again." I chuckled and held my tail to me, I didn't have much control of it when I was half awake but Garnet didn't have a tail. Yeah we were twins but she just didn't have one. We didn't know why, but we didn't care. I was forced to hide it anyway. I slowly rolled out of our bed and got out from under the warmth of my covers. I put on a robe before sitting in a chair. Garnet looked at me still tired and asked "Did you have that dream again?" I slowly nodded my head. I've been having that dream for about a month, but no matter how many times I have it I never get the boy's name. I know it probably did happen, I tend to have my memories in my sleep. Lately that's the only one I've been having, it's weird. Then my thoughts changed to another subject, it was going to be me and Garnet's 16th birthday in about a week. Tonight I was planning on sneaking out since Branhe was acting so weird lately. There has also been a mysterious man wandering around the castle. That's why I am leaving tonight. Garnet knew I was, she was going to stay quiet about it. There was a knock at the door, I tapped my foot on the floor, that was my way of saying to come in. Then the two jester twins Zorn and Thorn came in. They were weird, but they made us laugh. Zorn said while jumping up "Hurry hurry Princesses! Get dressed and hurry to the dining hall at once!" Then Thorn said jumping up "Hurry yes! Her majesty mad will be!" I laughed a bit at the way they both talked."Alright, we'll be down there in a moment." They walked out the room and closed the door after that. We got dressed and walked to the dining hall to eat.

When night fall finally came and everyone was asleep, I got ready to sneak out. I put on my hood and opened the window, I took one last look at my sleeping sister as a tear rolled down my cheek. I jumped out the window and landed tumbling a bit. I got up quickly and ran for the exit leaving the city. I knew I would have a long journey there if I planned to make it there soon. There will be many monsters I will run into, but I must get to Lindblum.

I finally made it to Lindblum exhausted, I was running for so long. I was too weak to use any of my magic, and I had no potions with me, I stopped in front of a clock tower panting. I couldn't catch my breath quick enough because I ended up collapsing right there, then everything went black. When I woke up, I was on a bed, I looked around me and looked like in was inside of the clock tower. I saw a boy walk in, he looked a bit like a rag doll. He saw that I was awake and walked over to the tall bed saying "Well it looks like you're finally up." I was trying to get down from the bed but ended up falling. He caught me and he only laughed. I got down from his arms and tried to hide my tail. He eyed up seeing it anyway though, he asked me "Oh so you have a tail?" I only nodded in response. He smiled and yelled outside "Hey Zidane, get in here!" A boy with blonde hair and a tail just like me walked in."Ah what is it Blank-!" He looked over at me shocked. I am guessing he was shocked because I also had a tail. He finally snapped back to reality and asked me "Anyway girl, who are you and what's your name?" I realized that my hood was still on. I pulled it off and they gasped, the rag doll boy, who I am guessing is Blank said "We rescued one of the princesses last night?" The boy with the tail like me, who I guess is Zidane said "I can't believe this! One of the princesses has a tail, too!" I only looked at them weird and laughed a bit. They blushed from embarrassment. Zidane broke the silence by saying "Anyway, what are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be in Alexandria?" I looked down and said "Queen Branhe has been acting weird lately. There has also been a strange man wandering around the castle. I decided to sneak out, I was originally going to go to Lindblum castle district, but this clock tower was as far as I could get." Blank put his hand on my shoulder and said to me "Well when Cid had talked with us and the rest of the theater group, he said to kidnap you and princess Garnet before we come back here to Lindblum." I smiled and nodded, for some reason I could feel a blush on my cheeks. Then Zidane said "Well for now, you can work with us in our theater group. As you know, we'll be performing 'I Want to be Your Canary'. I hope you know it." I nodded again, me and Garnet would always read the book when we were little kids in the library. Blank said "Well, we're gonna go tell the boss. Just put your hood back up and no one will even know it's you." I did just that and they walked out. I sat down on the floor and saw a blue light in the corner of the room. I looked a little closer but it wasn't there anymore. I just ignored it. I was still tired so I just went back to sleep.

"My little princess, my little queen. I am always here, I just cannot be seen..."


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to someone pushing me slightly. I looked to see none other than Zidane, giving me his usual stupid grin. He was a big flirt but it didn't worked on me. I only laughed to myself, I was still tired after all. He shook me more saying "Come on, you have to rehearse your part in the play with Blank. It'll be a while before we make it to Alexandria." I rolled my eyes and got up, I snatched a potion that was in his hand to wake me up and drank it. I felt a jolt of energy rush through my body as I jumped up with a loud shout of excitement. I think because I was so tired is why it had this much of an effect on me. I grabbed Zidane's hand and pulled him off with me to go rehearse.

Rehearsal had finally finished, I had completely crashed once it was done. Ruby sat down beside me and giggled slightly. I looked at her with a confused look before asking "What's so funny?" She replied in her normal country accent "Well sweetie, judging from rehearsal earlier I'd say someone has a little ol' crush on Blank." I blushed and pushed her slightly as she laughed. Yeah, I liked Blank a bit, not like it really mattered though. I just couldn't wait to get to Alexandria. I missed my sister, and I wanted to get the play over with. I thought about the words me and Ruby just exchanged to each other then asked her "You think he likes me?" She only laughed and nodded by my sudden change in mood. I set my head back on the table and thought about the dream I always had. I wanted to remember who that boy was but I just wasn't able to, I could remember everything else except for his name. I sighed in defeat, I don't think I'd ever meet him again anyway. I got up to stretch and just walk around the Tantalus theater ship, I nothing better to do really. It was gonna be an hour before we got to Alexandria, but I didn't want to fall asleep. I sighed and just went to my room. I sat down on my bed which was by the window and stuck my hand out and felt the cool air from the clouds graze on it. I felt so calm and relaxed. I laid down on my pillow while pulling my hand back in and stared at the ceiling. I felt my eyes begin to get heavy, I didn't want to sleep, but it felt as if it was pulling on me, sounded as if someone who I didn't know was whispering my name. I drifted off to sleep, I woke up because someone busted into my room. I looked to see it was Zidane, Marcus, and Blank. They were all laughing and I just pushed past them. I stumbled down the stairs, still tired, and then ran into Ruby. She caught me before I fell flat on my face and brushed me off."Whoa cow girl! Wake up before you start walking around!"She said then slapped me, I shook my head now fully awake. "Thanks, Ruby..."I rubbed my cheek where she slapped me. I was really looking forward to performing the play, and getting my sister away. Just a few more hours until the play...

It was finally time for the play to start, I wasn't supposed to be coming in for a little bit, but there was one scene that kept bringing blush to me cheeks. I had to kiss Blank in one of the scenes soon. When the scene finally came around, I still had my hood up, so they didn't see my face. I walked out onto the stage after getting into character, I walked onto the stage as I looked around, and I called out "Blank? Blank where are you?"I walked around the stage a little bit. He jumped from on top the stairs and landed beside me. He kneeled down bowing his head "My princess, you've come." As he said that he looked up at me with a heartwarming smile. I pulled him up with me "Of course I came, no matter what my father says he cannot stop me from seeing my love." He wrapped his arms around me and held me close to him."Blank I..." He cut me off by putting his finger to me lips and his hand gently grazed my cheek "Not another word princess. Our love is forbidden just like our siblings. Let's let the moment last while it can." He cupped my chin with his hand and his thumb grazed my lips. He leaned in close to my face until our lips met. I heard the audience and Brahne cheering from the scene. Once the kiss broke we looked around as if we heard someone "Someone's coming! Go quickly before we are caught!" Blank said to me, I nodded and ran backstage. I went inside of our airship getting everything ready to leave. I went down to the engine room and went up the secret passage that led to the meeting room. I went through the door from the meeting room to find Zidane and Garnet in it, they had just gotten done talking I suppose."Hey you two!" I said catching their attention. Garnet looked at me and jumped up with excitement, running to me and hugging me tightly, I gladly returned it. We let go and I said "Come on! We've got to get going. Follow me." I walked into the room, Garnet thought it was a dead end, but I had stomped my foot down twice making the table come up, revealing the secret passage I had come through. We jumped down into the hole, into the engine room. We walked into the next room, and then suddenly Steiner slid down from the pole, stopping us in our tracks."How dare you kidnap the royal princess!" Blank had come in through the way we did in the Knights of Pluto disguised. Steiner said "Ah! There you are, help me get the princess." Blank only chuckled and stood by me "I don't think so." Steiner gasped with realization and growled "You're not one of my knights!" Zidane, Blank, and I got into battle position, saying "You can just leave the princess to us!" We began to battle him, I was using the rob they hand made for me and my spells were cast perfectly with it. Steiner got mad and used one of his swords magic "How dare you defy me!" He yelled casting the spell over to Blank. The armor his was wearing burst off and all the oglops in it started hopping around everywhere. Zidane pulled me and Garnet into the room where a bottom plate would rise you onto the stage. Cinna was already in there so Zidane, Garnet and I all piled onto one of them, as Cinna was getting ready to get on his I believe Steiner pushed him out the way and got on it instead. We rose onto the stage and the scene we entered on was the final one. Steiner was looking around confused, I gestured for Garnet just to play along, we were apparently improvising at this point. Zidane and I had 'beaten up' the guards that were holding onto Marcus and they fled. Baku had looked at Garnet "My dear daughter Cornelia, won't thou come home?" Garnet shook her head "Nay, father. I cannot, I only want to be with my love, Marcus." Garnet and Marcus looked at each other and embraced, she said "Oh my dear Marcus, promise to never leave my side again." Zidane then looked at Baku "Your highness can you not see how much they are in love. Can you not give them your blessing?" Baku looked away in silence for a bit until he finally spoke "Never! I will not allow my daughter to marry a peasant!" He turned to them as he said this. Marcus then drew his sword "For the vengeance of my brothers, I shall fill thy heart with lead!" He thrust his sword towards Baku but Garnet moved in the why and got 'stabbed' by the blade. She fell over as if injured. She said "Mar...cus...I'm sorry, but...I still...love my father...forgive me." and she made herself limp, as if dead. I fell on my knees beside her covering my face with my hands, and said in a weepy voice "My dear sister..." Steiner fell on his knees, obviously thinking she really was dead "Princess!" Marcus made a look of sorrow across his face "What have I done... Never to hear her lovely voice again... To feel her soft skin. My life means nothing now!" He made it seem as if he stabbed himself and fell over, Zidane called out his name while reaching out to him. I saw from the corner of my eye someone run onto the stage. It looked like a little black mage. He looked at the gourds chasing him, waving his hands in front of him "L-leave me alone!" The guards were by Steiner and Garnet, and the black mage shot a fire spell at them. Instead of hitting the guards it hit Garnet's hood. Her and I jumped up, she yelled "Ouch! That's hot!" She tried batting the fire off, but since that didn't work she just threw off her hood. Everyone all gasped in shock when they saw her. Zidane looked and me and Garnet "Well, time to go!" Steiner jumped up and down in anger "What is going on?" He shouted. Garnet walked up to him "Steiner... Don't follow me anymore!" I walked over to the little black mage and asked "Hey, you ok?" He got up and adjusted his hat "Y-yeah I'm alright." Steiner had stood there for a moment before looking down and saying "Sorry princess, I cannot obey that order." He turned to us and drew his sword. All of us pulled out our weapons. We began battle once again. Once after the two Pluto knights ran off from fright Steiner began huddling down "Bah, it's just a flesh wound." Then one of the worst things happened, Brahne had become anger so she shot out at us a bomb monster. Steiner had recovered and we began fighting him again. All of us kept saying "It's a bomb!"

"Look behind you!"

"It's gonna blow!"

But he only thought that we were trying to fool him. Once it was to its maximum size it exploded, but we still continued on. Brahne was stubborn so she didn't give up, she shot at us and one jolt sent me flying off the ship. I screamed as I felt my body practically break against the concrete of the castle wall. I groaned loudly as I hit the ground. I managed to roll over onto my back but I couldn't keep my eyes open. The words they spoke rang in my head as I blacked out.

"I finally found you..."


End file.
